


Worth Letting You Live for a While Longer, Little Red

by decadentbynature



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, F/F, Fondling, Futanari, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Painful Sex, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stomach Deformation, belly bulge, painal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 04:55:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18613591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decadentbynature/pseuds/decadentbynature
Summary: A stupid decision quickly turns into a terrifying nightmare after Ruby is kidnapped by a vengeful Cinder and Neo. Wanting to punish her for how much she's interfered with their plans, the two decide that the best way to really make Ruby regret getting in their way is to fuck her virgin ass





	Worth Letting You Live for a While Longer, Little Red

**Author's Note:**

> This is for anonymous  
> Check out more on my tumblr, [decadentbynature](http://decadentbynature.tumblr.com)  
> You can also follow me on twitter @ [naturallydeca](http://twitter.com/naturallydeca)

Yang was going to be so mad when she found out she’d managed to get herself kidnapped in such a stupid fashion. Kneeling on the floor in what was probably some kind of old warehouse, it was a little too dark to make out a lot of detail, Ruby glared up at the two women standing in front of her. Wearing almost identical smug grins, Cinder and Neo gazed back at her, watching her with a mean-spirited gaze. Tugging experimentally at the strange cords around her wrists, finding it nearly impossible to budge her hands barely an inch, Ruby internally sighed. Okay so yeah, it had been really stupid to go after this two. Like come on, they show up in the town she just so happened to be in and start weaving through complicated, confusing alleyways, never seeming to slip completely out of sight? Totally a ploy to get her to fall into a trap and look what happened! She was never going to hear the end of it. Both Yang and Weiss were going to be on her butt about this for weeks. 

Turning to Neo, arms crossed over her chest, she said, the corners of her lips curling up into a slight smile, “I don’t know about you but we’ve been waiting for our chance to get our hands on her for weeks now so I’m eager to go ahead and get this show on the road. What do you say? Skip the taunting and just do it already?” 

Neo nodded, her amused gaze never leaving Ruby’s face. Bristling, the rate of her heart picking up as the tiniest spark of terror ignited in her chest, one that she quickly stomped down, Ruby glanced between the two of them, trying to glean some kind of information out of their expressions and body language. Show on the road? Do it already? What were these two up to? Nothing good, that much was obvious. She wanted to wait for an opening but the way they were talking…it made her skin crawl. Plus…there was something…alarming in the way they were looking at her. When Cinder turned back to settle that disconcerting gaze on her, Ruby abruptly realized what it was: she felt like a tiny prey animal, backed up into a corner, watching a predator closing in, licking its chops, waiting to devour her. 

“What’re you-!” Ruby began to say, her brows knitting together in confusion and alarm, only to cry out in shock when Cinder suddenly reached down, grabbed the front of her shirt and yanked backwards, easily ripping the fabric to shreds, exposing her bra clad boobs. Before Ruby could fully register what had just happened, Cinder grabbed the piece of fabric between the cups and tore that away too, completely demolishing her bra, allowing her boobs to fall out, completely exposed. Squealing, no longer caring about looking strong and unaffected, Ruby tried to scramble backwards but Neo grabbed a handful of her hair, effectively keeping her in place. Reaching down, she cupped one of Ruby’s boobs, giving it an appreciative squeeze. 

“Stop!” Ruby shrieked, her eyes rolling in terror, flickering wildly between the two women. Curling in on herself, desperately trying to cover her exposed boobs, horrified at the feeling of Neo touching her, she screamed, “What are you doing?!”

“Revenge.” Cinder said simply, “Now, shut up and use that mouth of yours to do something useful.”

“What?! Make sense, what are-!” 

Everything happened so quickly, she could hardly keep up. Grinning widely, Cinder slipped up the bottom of her dress, revealing lacy black underwear. There was something massive causing the fabric to bulge. Hooking her fingers underneath the hem, she shoved her underwear down, allowing a massive cock to bounce out. Beside her, Neo set aside her umbrella with one hand while the other was tugging open the folds of her pants. Pushing everything aside, she slipped down and pulled out an almost as equally big cock, one that she began to languidly pump, a flush of pink dusting her pale cheeks. Focusing intently on Ruby’s face, the tiniest smile on her face, Neo hungrily licked her lips, rubbing the palm of her head against the bulbous head of her cock. 

Ruby’s mouth fell open in shock. Her stuttering brain tried to make sense of what she was seeing but before she could put the pieces together, Cinder was stepping forward, clamping down onto the sides of her head. She didn’t even have time to scream. With an excited pant, Cinder brought the head of her cock to Ruby’s mouth and slammed her hips forward, driving the entirety of the massive length inside. The head banged against the back of her mouth before sliding down deep into her throat. An intensely salty taste spread out over her tongue. Gagging, tears swarming her vision, cascading down her cheeks in thick currents, Ruby twitched violently, her fingers stretching out then curling into tightly clenched fists. What…what was this?! Why was Cinder-! Was this the revenge she was talking about?! The sick freak, just how depraved and monstrous was she?!

It hurt...it hurt, it hurt, it hurt! Her throat was on fire! She couldn’t breathe! Cinder’s cock was so big! Her jaw wasn’t meant to stretch that far! A fiery ache settled as harsh pounds in the hinges of her jaws and in her head. Sickening heat swamped her body, making her feel dizzy and disorientated. Cinder’s cock kept slipping in deeper and deeper, pushing far down into her throat. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Ruby’s nose was pressed firmly into a thick patch of inky pubic hair. Her lungs were seizing. If she had managed to get an inhale before Cinder had started raping her mouth, she might’ve been alright but there was hardly any air in her lungs. She felt like she was going to puke at any moment. The slightest twitch of Cinder’s cock caused a fresh wave of nausea to roll through her. 

Fighting hard against the panic screaming shrilly inside her head, Ruby tried to jerk away, to roll over onto her back so she could land a hard kick right in Cinder’s crotch but it was no use. Cinder had a vice grip on her head. With her hands bound so tightly, there wasn’t much leeway for her to move around at all. Trapped…she was trapped with this disgusting, foul tasting, horrendous cock in her mouth! Clenching her eyes tightly shut, burning with humiliation and rage at being treated in such an atrocious way, Ruby violently shuddered when Cinder began moving. Having her cock inside her throat was bad enough but the hard, cruel pace that Cinder set right from the get-go ramped the horrible factor up even further. Pummeling down into her throat, rubbing the sensitive linings raw, Cinder fucked her mouth as though she was a sex toy, pounding into her rapid fire thrusts. 

She couldn’t breathe – Cinder’s cock was so damned big that it was entirely cutting off her oxygen supply. Her skin started to feel too tight. Black spots swam across her already blurred vision. The heat plaguing her body got hotter and hotter until it felt as though she might burst into flames. Away…away…she had to get away! Or else, she was going to suffocate on this cock! But how?! She couldn’t move! She couldn’t budge an inch! What could she do?! There came a derisive chuckle from somewhere above her, followed by Cinder forcing her cock all the way in, burying Ruby’s nose in her pubic hair once more. Languidly rolling her hips, grinding her length against the interior of Ruby’s throat, Cinder moaned loudly as Ruby gagged, her body convulsing. 

“It’s been so long, I can’t hold out.” Cinder panted, “Here, Little Red. Your first load of the night. Swallow down every last drop!” 

Smooshing Ruby even more firmly against her pubic bone, her body noticeably trembling, Cinder gave one more short pump of her hips then let out a choked cry, the length shoved down deep in Ruby’s throat swelling up even further, forcing her mouth further open and twitched violently as it poured scalding hot semen down into her belly. Groaning raggedly, squeezing her eyes tightly closed, the disgust and horror and shame of this nightmare slamming into her so hard that she couldn’t help but to sob weakly, Ruby swallowed it all down on instinct, hating every single drop, hating Cinder, hating Neo, hating all of this. The dirtiness of it clung to her, covering her skin until it felt like she’d been drenched in slime. Mouthfuls of jizz flooded into her belly, ramping the nausea up even further. If Cinder pulled out right now, she was going to puke, and there was nothing she wanted more than to get this horrid slime out of her! 

Finally, the last drop of bitter, vile semen was in her belly, sinking to the bottom like a rock, making her feel heavy and used but…the cock in her mouth was still as hard as it was before Cinder came. The pause in her mouth being fucked was probably less than a minute. Cinder came, filled up her stomach with a heavy load of filth then almost immediately began moving again, pounding into Ruby’s throat with the same ferocity and violence as before. She didn’t have the breath to wail or offer any kind of protest. It felt like someone was drilling through the center of her forehead. Her throat was a raging wildfire. Every time she tried to swallow, all she heard was a dull click. Saliva poured in thick currents down her throat. A loud, muffled ringing filled her ears. Bad…bad, bad, bad, this was bad. She was going to pass out. She was going to fucking suffocate on Cinder’s cock! She needed to get away but there was no way she could! 

“I love that look on your face, Little Red.” Cinder breathed, “You’re realizing it, right? You got no way out of this. We’re going to keep playing with you until we’re satisfied and there’s nothing you can do about it.” 

Ruby somehow managed a defiant glare…one that was immediately gone the moment she felt Neo’s hand on her ass. Squealing around the thick mass of meat shoved between her lips, every muscle in her body tensed up. Ripping away the back of her skirt, revealing her ass, Neo roughly fondled her ass cheeks, squeezing, fondling, groping the rounded, plush lobes. Yanking down her underwear, wrenching another muffled scream out of Ruby, Neo gave one of the cheeks a hard slap then spread her wide open, exposing her hole. Ruby’s eyes stretched open wide in horror. Her ass! They could see her asshole! What…what were they going to do with her ass?! She didn’t have to wait long for an answer. Something that was definitely a finger brushed playfully against her hole. Ruby shuddered in disgust, her overheated skin crawling at the sensation of someone touching her asshole, her hips instinctively jerking away. A slender hand clamped down on the curve of her waist, keeping her in place. With a sharp, excited breath, Neo swirled the tip of her finger around Ruby’s asshole a couple times then plunged a finger inside. 

At that moment, Cinder slid her cock out of Ruby’s sloppy mouth, stepping back with a small smile on her face. Ruby sucked in a ragged gasp of air, her lungs rejoicing as sweet, clean oxygen flowed into them. It was a breath she then immediately put into a ragged shriek. Screeching at the top of her lungs, twisting and jerking around, Ruby squealed, “Take it out! Take out your finger! Don’t touch me! Get off!”

Thrusting her finger in and out of Ruby’s ass, Neo gave one of her ass cheeks another harsh slap. Crying out, a fresh wave of tears rolling down her cheeks, frantically gulping in air, her mind whirling in horror and rage, Ruby went to demand once more for Neo to fucking stop that but couldn’t get the words out. Neo shoved in two more fingers, forcing her ass to stretch open to accommodate the unwelcome intrusion. Sharp pain radiated out from her ass. Her hole wailed in protest, twitching hard around the invading digits. The nausea that was already plaguing her increased tenfold. Ruby gagged hard, her body shuddering. Disgusting, gross, horrible, despicable, what was wrong with them?! Her ass…her ass felt horrible! Her throat was burning! It felt like there was tiny bugs skittering all over her skin! Why…why was this happening to her?! How could they do something so cruel?! Swallowing hard against the sobs pressing against the back of her throat, Ruby cried out in alarm when Cinder grabbed hold of her head again. 

A bloom of terror erupted in her chest. Breathing harshly, each pant coming in quick bursts, her eyes stretched open wide, Ruby desperately tried to jerk away. Not again! She didn’t want that disgusting cock in her mouth again! Laughing under her breath, the flushed, delighted expression more than enough of an indication of how much she was enjoying all this, Cinder threw Ruby down onto her back, knocking what little wind she had in her lungs out of her. Neo’s fingers slipped out of her as she was falling but she wasn’t given much time to be relieved that they were gone. Shooting Cinder an annoyed look, Neo slipped between Ruby’s legs, pushing them apart with an impatient grunt when she tried to protect herself and returned to her previous motions, plunging her slender fingers deep into her hole, rubbing the smooth pads against her aching insides, a small smile spread across her face, the leering glint in her eyes only becoming more and more prominent as Ruby squirmed. 

“Stop!” Ruby gasped, “Please stop! It hurts! I don’t-!”

Rolling her eyes, Cinder looked over at Neo, who nodded. Sliding her fingers out of Ruby’s ass, Neo stood, one hand going down to her cock, where it began to pump the long, thick length. Pearls of precum welled up at the tip, dribbling down onto the rough concrete. Breathing rapidly, Ruby tried to pushed backwards, the heels of her boots scrapping against the ground. Taking hold of her hair once again, Cinder yanked her up off the ground, getting her back onto her knees. Sobbing, Ruby shook her head, hair flying everywhere. Not again! She didn’t want to either one of their cocks in her mouth again! Taking hold of Ruby’s chin, Cinder yanked her head up, that cruel grin back on her face. Both of them pressed in close, the heads of their cocks bobbing in front of Ruby’s face, mocking her, taunting her. She made the mistake of opening her mouth to beg, to plead. Cinder and Neo both stuck a finger into her open mouth, each one hooking around one edge of her lips then pulled to the side. 

“What a fucking face. So pathetic.” Cinder laughed. “Wish I had my phone with me. I’d love to make this my wallpaper. I know a few other people who’d also get a kick out of seeing you like this.”

“Pleash-“ Ruby sobbed, “Pleash don-“

“Do you have any dignity?” Cinder snorted, “Where’s the steadfast and headstrong huntswoman who stole my eye, my arm and my voice? Huh? All I see right now is a disgusting mess. A lewd, indecent whore!”

“I- no-!”

“Neo, let’s have some fun. I think Little Red’s mouth here needs a double dose of our meat.” 

“No-!” Ruby wailed, only for her voice to dissolve into a muffled scream when both of them brought the heads of their huge cocks to her mouth and shoved their lengths inside. Eyes rolling back in her head, saliva flooding down onto her chest, leaving a thick layer of glistening fluid, Ruby screamed and wailed as though as she had breath as the two of them fucked her throat in unison. The pain from before was nothing in comparison to this. Her jaw felt as though it might crack at any moment. Her poor throat was being stretched far beyond its capability. She could feel her throat bulging out as she was forced to take both of their large cocks. Breathing was impossible. Within moments, she found herself right on the cusp of passing out again. Held in place by two slender yet strong hands, their hips banging against her, their cocks violating her throat, pounding in so deep she was surprised that they weren’t in her stomach, Ruby twitched, shuddered and trembled, unable to do much of anything other than kneel there and take it. 

“The mighty silver eyed warrior.” Cinder panted, her voice laced with derisive glee, “Reduced to something so weak and pitiful. I wish you could see yourself right now. I wish I could show all the people who look up to you, who follow you. Just imagine the faces they’d make if they could see you right now.” She laughed, a cold, bitter callous sound that made Ruby flinch, “I’ll have to take a picture later and make sure to send it to everyone who has ever had even the slightest iota of respect for you. I want the entire world to see this pathetic face. I want all of them to know what you look like when you’re having two thick cocks shoved down your throat!”

With the last bit of air she had in her lungs, Ruby howled out a sound that sounded vaguely like an anguished ‘no!’. She didn’t want anyone to see her like this! This degradation, this violation…she was never going to tell anyone! She couldn’t…she couldn’t stand the thought of anyone knowing that she was this weak! The pace of their thrusts abruptly sped up. Ragged pants rained down on top of her head but she could hardly hear them. Unconsciousness was quickly closing in. There was no air left in her lungs. Her vision was spinning; the world was going dark. An intense burning pain raged in her chest, increasing in strength with every second that she couldn’t breathe. Heavy fog was settling over her brain. The only thought in her head was the repeated plea ‘cum! Please just cum already! Cum! Please!’. Sagging, hardly able to keep herself upright anymore, her vision wildly flickering, Ruby was vaguely aware of Cinder wrenching her back up into place, holding her still with one hand wound into her hair. 

“Or maybe,” Cinder’s voice cut through the fog with a disturbing clarity, “I’ll show them what you look like after you’ve been pumped full of our cum. I’ll show them the sloppy, slobbering face you make when you’re swallowing down every last drop!”

Neo and Cinder slammed their hips forward, their lengths swelling up then two massive loads of jizz poured down Ruby’s throat, cascading down into her lurching stomach. Swallowing, her mind completely blank, hardly able to feel anything around the agony of suffocation, Ruby hung there, their cocks still in her mouth, just existing for the few moments while they came. Finally, with harsh exhales, both slipped out. Dragging in a ragged gasp of air, Ruby crumpled to the concrete. Shuddering violently, focused only on breathing, she barely took notice of Cinder squatting down beside her. Let it be over, a tiny voice in the back of her head begged, no more, please no more! Curling into a tight ball, softly sobbing, aching all over, wanting nothing more than to crawl into a scalding hot shower and letting the water boil off her skin so that she could forget what it felt like to be touched by these monsters, Ruby wailed weakly in despair when Cinder grabbed her by the arm, roughly rolling her over onto her stomach. 

A knee landed hard in the center of her back, keeping her pinned to the ground. Craning her neck around, looking up at Cinder with teary eyes, Ruby sobbed, “Enough! You’ve had your revenge so please, leave me be!”

Cinder stared at her silently for a moment then scoffed, tossing hair out of her face, revealing the eyepatch that she wore, thanks to Ruby. Reaching down to tightly squeeze one of her ass cheeks, sharp fingers digging into the plush flesh, Cinder stated in a cold, distant tone, “You really think that was enough?” 

Her breath caught in her aching throat. A small smile on her face, Neo knelt down between her legs, shuffling forward until the head of her cock was at Ruby’s ass. The realization of what was about to happen slithered across her mind. A bucket of cold dropped down into her stomach. Goosebumps rose in crops all over her skin. All the heat that’d been plaguing her was gone in an instance. The terror was there but she felt so numb…disconnected, exhausted and overwhelmed to the point that her body was quaking with fear, yet felt so strangely calm. Why…why had she been so stupid to think that it would end with them just violating her mouth? Why was she so stupid? They would want more…they would want…

“No.” Ruby whispered, numbly shaking her head. Not that…she would gladly endure hours more of both of them fucking her mouth over that! Even they…even they wouldn’t be that cruel! Yet, even as that thought flitted across her mind like a panicked bird, she knew it wasn’t true. Just one look into those demented faces was more than enough to tell her that. The torture wasn’t going to end with just the two of them fucking her throat. No, they wanted to fully defile her, to leave her broken and devastated! 

“We’re going to have a lot more fun with you before the both of us are satisfied.” Cinder leaned down, bringing her face close, that one cold, enraged eye boring into Ruby, “I told you earlier, didn’t I?”

Neo slapped her rigid cock against one of Ruby’s ass cheeks, causing her to jump with a sharp gasp. Curling her fingers around Ruby’s chin, Cinder pushed in even closer, the tips of their noses bumping together, filling up the entirety of her vision. Glaring hotly at her, a sadistic, crazed grin spreading across her face, the spark of deranged glee dancing in her one eye raging intensely, Cinder whispered, “I’m going to make you wish that my arrow had pierced your heart that night on top of Beacon. By the time morning comes, you’ll be begging me to incinerate you. And you know what? I won’t. I won’t do it, Little Red. I’m above that. Instead, I might just drop you, naked and covered in our seed, off in front of wherever that ragtag team of shits who don’t know when to quit are staying and watch from a distance as their faces contort in horror. See, Little Red, killing you would be fun but knowing that you’re going to live the tiny amount of time you have left on this earth with this night burned into your memories, knowing that you’ll never be able to get rid of the sensation of our cocks violating you, knowing that you’ll never be able to wash away the shame of being so pathetically weak-”

Cinder pressed a small, dry kiss to her lips, “That’s worth letting you live for a while longer, Little Red.”

Ah…there was the terror. 

Neo spread her open, exposing her hole. Something hot nudged against her. Stretching her mouth wide open, Ruby screamed at the top of her lungs, the sound echoing throughout the empty, abandoned warehouse, unheard by everyone except the two who relished in the shrieking sounds of her agony and horror. There was a brief moment of stillness and silence, like the calm before the crashing storm, then Neo slammed her hips forward, driving the entirety of her massive length into Ruby’s virgin ass. Without giving her any time to adjust to the unwelcome intrusion, Neo began to pummel her cock into her, slamming forward with a cruel, animalistic ferocity. Her bare stomach and breasts scraped against the concrete floor as she was jolted forward with each harsh thrust. 

A deafening ringing filled her ears. Her vision went completely white for a few seconds before abruptly switching over to wildly flickering. Mouth stretched open wide, a strange gurgling coming from somewhere deep inside her throat, Ruby tried to scream again but the absolute agony being inflicted on her by Neo’s cock had a chokehold on her voice. The pain was beyond anything she’d ever experienced before. This body of hers had taken more than its share of beatings but this? This was hell. It was like every nerve in her body had been sent on fire. Neo wasn’t just fucking her ass, she was pouring lava directly into her intestines. Every slamming thrust, every hard pound, every time that deplorable cock pushed in deep, seeming almost to crush her stomach underneath its massive power ramped the pain up higher and higher until she couldn’t breathe. From somewhere above her, she could hear what sounded like Cinder laughing. There were grunts and soft pants from behind her, raining down like acid drops onto her back. 

Cheek resting against the cold concrete, Ruby’s body jolted, shuddered and twitched. Clenching her teeth together, fighting to draw in breath, she desperately scrambled to keep the panic screeching through her under control. She…she couldn’t stop herself from sobbing, whimpering and wailing. It just wasn’t a possibility in this type of situation but…what she could do was keep herself from careening into hysteria. Get through it, a little, almost nonexistent voice in the back of her head urged, just get through it and get out, that’s all that matters right now! She…she could get through this, she could endure this pain, she could do it, she could do this! She…she just…Ruby’s eyes squeezed closed, scalding hot tears pushing through the tight seal. Wasn’t she just fooling herself? Get through this? She’ll be fine once they had their fun?

The goddamn shame and humiliation of being reduced to…to a hole was more than she could bear! How long would it be before she forgot this pain?! Would she never be able to?! These freaks weren’t just raping her to get some sick enjoyment out of watching her suffer. No, they wanted more than that. They wanted her to keep on suffering long after they finally ceased this torture. Get through it? How could she when this nightmare was never truly going to end?

A strangled cry rippled out of Ruby’s chest when Neo abruptly grabbed a handful of her hair, wrenching her backwards. The movement seemed to happen both in slow motion and so fast she could hardly register what was happening. One moment, she was pressed to the concrete. The next, she was in Neo’s lap, two slim hands slipped underneath her knees, holding them wide open. Harsh panting filled her ear. Still pounding up hard into her, the shift in position finding all new areas to subjugate to that horrific pain, Ruby sobbed loudly, her stomach lurching sickeningly. There was a shift of movement in front of her, followed by warm fingers brushing against the underside of her chin, tilting her head backwards. Grey met gold – Cinder knelt in front of her, the head of her monstrous cock lingering near Ruby’s already stuffed full hole. Struggling to pull in breath, Ruby made no attempt to jerk away or say anything – every ounce of her energy was being put towards keeping herself together. 

“Such a pathetic face.” Cinder cooed, “You really are beautiful like this but,” the smile on her face grew into a feral, demonic snarl, “lets see if we can make you even more beautiful.”

“What-“ Ruby wheezed, but whatever else she might’ve said was lost to a screeching shriek that made her head pound. Without any warning, Cinder pressed the head of her cock to Ruby’s throbbing, swollen, chaffed, rubbed raw asshole and slammed her hips forward, forcing the massive length inside along with Neo’s. The world didn’t go white – it vanished completely. Head thrown back, tongue hanging out of her mouth, eyes rolled back in her head, every muscle in her body tightened up to the point that one more notch would have seen her bones crushed underneath the pressure, Ruby didn’t exist for a few moments. All she was was the devastating, overwhelming, destructive agony erupting from her ass. She came back to herself with a scream that sounded like one a dying animal would make when Cinder and Neo both began to thrust. Her ass! Her ass was being ripped apart! She was being torn in two! 

“STOP!” She howled, disturbed by the sound of her own voice, “YOU’RE KILLING ME! YOU’RE GOING TO KILL ME! MY STOMACH! YOU’RE GOING TO BURST MY STOMACH! IT HURTS! IT HURTS!”

All she got in response was a delighted laugh. A powerful hand grabbed her hair, wrenching her head down so that she was looking at her stomach. For a moment, her stuttering, sputtering mind couldn’t make sense of what she was seeing. Something…something was wrong with her stomach. It was bulging out, swollen…almost as though…Ruby’s eyes widened. The combined mass of both Cinder and Neo’s cocks inside her was…deforming her, ruining her! Her body was being destroyed by them! Sobbing pitifully, unable to do anything other than be jolted around between them, plagued by agony, watching her stomach swell and inflate from the two cocks violating her, Ruby gagged, “Please-! Please-! Stop-!”

Laughing softly, Cinder jerked her head back up and placed another dry kiss to her lips. Offering a small smile, one that contrasted violently with the cruel glint in her golden eye, Cinder whispered, “Enjoy this agony, Little Red. It’s a sign that you’re still alive. Not many others who’ve crossed me could say the same. Remember, this is your fault. It’s all your fault, Little Red. This is what you get for trying to play with the big girls so take your punishment and be grateful that I don’t do worse.”

“Please-“ Ruby whimpered pathetically, her chest heaving, “I can’t-!”

“What do you say, Neo? About time we stuffed this whore’s ass full of our seed?” Cinder laughed cruelly, grinding her cock against Ruby’s spasming insides, causing a fresh wave of agony. 

There came a sharp, excited inhale from somewhere behind her. Suddenly, the pace of their thrusting sped up. Slamming into her, driving their cocks in so deeply, it felt like her stomach might be punctured at any moment, the two moaned and gasped through a few more thrusts before both pushed all the way in, completely burying their massive lengths inside her abused ass. Squished between two shuddering bodies, her vision steadily darkening, cold sweat rolling down her forehead, Ruby let out a wheezing scream as both those abhorrent cocks swelled up even bigger, forcing her already strained asshole open even wider then scalding hot cum was pouring into her belly. A wave of nausea slammed into her. Gagging, her body violently shuddering, so much of that intense heat flooding into her, coating her insides, Ruby tumbled forward when Cinder pulled away. Landing hard on her chest, throbbing ass still high up in the air, she stared at nothing, distantly aware of the disgusting sensation of their cum running down her thighs. Her eyes fluttered closed. Unconsciousness was closing in and she made no attempt to fight against it. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Cinder asked callously, grabbing a handful of her hair. “We’re not down yet. You’ve got a lot more punishment to endure before we let you get some relief.” 

“No…please…” Ruby whispered, tears coursing down her overheated cheeks. 

“Neo, lets fuck this bitch until sunrise. We’ll see if she wants to continue to stand against us when we get through with her.” 

Nodding firmly, a small smile on her face, Neo stepped forward, her still rigid cock standing up straight, glistening in the low light. A harsh breath whistled through Ruby’s lips. That familiar, sickening heat brushed against her stinging ass. Curling her hands into weak fists, Ruby let her eyes flutter closed, sobbed weakly and prayed for morning to come quickly.


End file.
